Arakune
Born from a science experiment gone horribly wrong, Arakune seeks to gather more knowledge and power through the only way he can - eating everyone he meets. With few friends and many enemies, Arakune has little reason to do anything else other than attend to his insatiable thirst. Arakune hails from BlazBlue and was apped on January 3, 2014. Background Arakune was once Lotte Carmine, a scientist studying the Boundary. The Boundary being full of seithr and not accessible to humans naturally, it was only a matter of time before there was an accident. Flooded with seithr, Carmine transformed into the black blob known as Arakune, having his mind fragmented in the process. With only power and knowledge as his goals now, he sought the Azure Grimoire, which Arakune believed would satisfy both. During the events of Calamity Trigger, Arakune did very little other than get smacked around a bit by Ragna and get saved by Litchi Faye-Ling. Arakune's impact on the wheel of fate was marginal until he was captured by Relius Clover, empowered, and sent out on missions, easily accomplishing them, up to and including taking Bang Shishigami's Phoenix Rettenjou. Eventually, one of these missions exposed Arakune to an area filled with unstable seithr, transporting him to the multiverse. Involvement The first recorded sighting of Arakune in the multiverse saw him attacking residences in Mundis Crystallis. Arakune had appeared some time earlier prior to that attack. He left few survivors and obtained a wealth of magical knowledge - so much so that Arakune is still sorting through just how much he had absorbed. Arakune was then seen terrorizing a city in search of a space ship. Having divined from the memories of the people he had eaten that the ship was powered by a magical reactor, Arakune wished to devour the reactor and gain its power. The city's guard appeared to have warded off Arakune, but their ship never returned. Arakune's own personal memories have a significant gap after that. The next thing he remembered is arriving in Midgar. With the proliferation of materia, Arakune had a field day devouring Midgar's population. This incident was well-documented, bringing Arakune into the multiversal spotlight. Faced with opposition from rather potent defenders, Arakune fled Midgar. Even after leaving Midgar, the hunt for Arakune was on. At least one band of bounty hunters has attempted to eliminate Arakune and claim the rather large reward on him. Powers and Capabilities Arakune's amorphous body hides within it a veritable arsenal of bones that can be used to slash at foes. Arakune can easily hide, slip away, and suddenly strike due to the flexibility of his body. The two combined make Arakune a potent physical combatant by themselves. However, Arakune's primary means of offense is his Drive, Crimson. Arakune generates and launches innumerable insects at his enemies. These insects can easily tie down and eliminate his foes with rather ruthless ease. Arakune can dispatch enough insects to strike at multiple enemies simultaneously, making it difficult to engage him alone or in small groups. Arakune's ability to absorb knowledge has also caused him to be a competent magic user. While Arakune prefers casting black magic, infusing it into explosive bugs and firing them directly at opponents, he is not above using white magic to defend himself in a pinch, like Reflecting opposing magic attacks. Followers Twitch Found in the sewers beneath the Main Tower while Arakune was running from bounty hunters, Twitch has decided to accompany Arakune in search of even better sewers and the muck and grime that can be found there. Completely insane (as one who travels with a known murderblob naturally is), Twitch believes Arakune owes him for not filling him full of crossbow bolts. Arakune only plays along due to how rotten Twitch smells. Trivia *Arakune hates the smell of the undead and anything that resides in the sewers for a prolonged period of time, and refuses to eat them no matter how magical they may be. *Arakune's biology is interesting - while not undead himself, Arakune takes aggravated damage from holy-based magic, and Arakune has difficulty casting restorative white magic spells. *If he wasn't so high up on the wanted list, Arakune would run a tabletop game. External links * http://s6.zetaboards.com/Celestial_Refresh/topic/8891722/1/?x=0#post8080894 Storage Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters